


Need

by Miss_Black_Fox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Voice Kink, Will is hallucinating, and the doctor is in, voice bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Black_Fox/pseuds/Miss_Black_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something is troubling you, William,” Hannibal said. His hands rested upon the counter, eyes upon Will. It shouldn’t surprise Will how well Hannibal could read him, but it always did. He felt a flutter in his chest, because Hannibal must also know what else he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Gallifreyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jedi+Gallifreyan).



> A gift to Jedi for doing her school work and getting an A on her test!

Will knew how rude it was to show up at someone’s house uninvited and with no warning. However, he knew that Hannibal would forgive the minor transgression against proper manners. There wasn’t time to call, at least it felt that way to Will. Something was following him, and he wasn’t sure if it was real or imaginary. The line between the two seemed to blur more and more each passing day. It wasn’t safe at his house, he needed an anchor to cling to. Will needed Hannibal.

He knocked twice on the door to the doctor’s home in Baltimore, and waited only a few moments before Hannibal opened the door, dressed in casual clothes, a white apron on top.

“William, I wasn’t expecting you,” Hannibal said, and did not seem put off or even surprised by Will’s sudden arrival.

Will realized he had no prepared story for why he was here. The truth was too forward, too cruel to say out loud. He wasn’t safe in his own home, he didn’t feel safe alone by himself, and he needed someone to make him feel safe.

“Come in,” Hannibal said, and guided Will inside and towards the kitchen. Will could smell cooking meat, and felt his mouth water. It was a warm smell, and he could just pick out the garlic and onions cooking with it.

“A little early to be cooking dinner, don’t you think?” He said.

Hannibal gave Will a small smile, “This particular recipe cooks for three hours. Is this a casual visit? Or would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Dinner, please,” Will said, thankful the doctor offered. The thing that followed him couldn’t get in here. Not yet, at least. He took a seat at the kitchen counter, and watched Hannibal’s hands as they turned the meat and vegetables in the saucepan with a flick of the wrist. It was soothing to watch Hannibal work, confident in his own space, and professional when he handled the food. Three hours seemed too far away by the time Hannibal added the meat and vegetables to the pot, then placed it in the oven to bake.

“Something is troubling you, William,” Hannibal said. His hands rested upon the counter, eyes upon Will. It shouldn’t surprise him how well Hannibal could read him, but it always did. Will felt a flutter in his chest, because Hannibal must also know what Will wanted.

“I feel like something is following me,” It felt wrong to say the words out loud. Like the very act of speaking, and acknowledging the thing that stalked in the shadows would make it tangible, “Something in my head.”

Hannibal placed a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder, this thumb gently rubbed circles, “What do you need me to do, William?” And instantly Will felt his face flush. Things were still new, and unknown between the two of them, and Will was unsure of what he could ask, or what his role was. He knew what he wanted, but could Hannibal do it? Already he knew the answer, but uncertainty clouded his thoughts.

“I want to,” Will began slowly, “forget. I want to get out of my head, away from the things I’ve seen.”

“I can do that,” Hannibal said, “And all before dinner is done,”

Hannibal lead Will upstairs to his room, a place Will had been only once before, and flushed at the memories. In his peripheral vision he could see the thing that followed him lurking in the shadows. Will froze at the sight, unwilling to move his head to see the creature, and unable to look away from what he saw. Then it was gone, replaced by darkness, and the feel of silk over his eyes; Hannibal’s voice in his ear.

“I am the only thing that exists right now, William,” Hannibal whispered, his warm breath washed over Will’s ear. Heat flared in Will’s gut. Hannibal’s hands were undressing him, starting with his shirt, fingers sliding against Will’s chest as each button came off. Will’s pants and boxers went next, “Already erect, and ready,” Hannibal clucked, his palm rubbed against the underside of WIll’s cock once, before coming up to his hips.

Gently, Hannibal guided and lowered Will to the bed, and eased him back until his feet came to the edge. Hannibal straddled him, his knees pinned Will’s hips in place. Will shivered against the hot touch of Hannibal’s hands as they placed his wrists above his head and against the headboard.

“Do not move,” Hannibal instructed, his hand trailed down Will’s arms, “Do you think of me William? When you are alone?”

Will moaned in response, and arched under Hannibal’s touch, seeking warmth. His cock ached to be touched, but Hannibal touched everywhere but there, and teased the insides of Will’s thighs, nails sliding down the soft, sensitive skin. Will gripped the pillows under his head, resisted the urge to grab Hannibal’s hands and guide them to where he desperately wish to be touched.

“Do you want me to fuck you William?” Hannibal said. Will nodded vigorously. The bed shifted as Hannibal moved off. For one eternal moment Will couldn’t hear a thing, and felt exposed on Hannibal’s bed. He wanted to grab the covers and wrap himself up in them, but Hannibal told him not to move, and Will couldn’t ignore his instructions.

“Touch yourself, William.” Hannibal said from the end of the bed. Will did as instructed. He grabbed his cock with both hands, and worked the shaft, “Slower, William,”

It felt like torture to go slower. His whole body ached to be touched, and his hands weren’t enough. He wanted Hannibal’s confident, powerful touch. He slowed his hands, and whined. 

“What would you do to have me touch you, William? To stroke your cock, to thrust into you?”

“Anything,” Will moaned, and whined as his hand slowly worked himself towards orgasm. It burned to work himself off without lube, but Hannibal never told him to use any. In its own, small way, the pain felt good; it distracted from the ache that sunk into his bones.

Hannibal said something that Will couldn’t quite hear, but he thought he heard Hannibal say, “I could devour you, William,” But he didn’t have time to think on those words, as Hannibal's hands, wet with lube pushed his hands away, and gave his cock a single, drawn out stroke. Will cried out, and begged for more.

“So beautiful,” Hannibal whispered against his hip, and sucked on the skin, “Keep stroking yourself, William. Do not come until I tell you too,” Hannibal lifted Will’s thighs, and placed them on his clothed shoulders. Will stroked his cock, it was easier this time with the lube, and continued the slow pace from before. Will’s hand faltered when Hannibal’s tongue lapped against his hole.

Will whimpered, squirmed, but Hannibal held him firmly in place, and continued to lap and lick Will’s rim. He bit his lip, tried to hold back the vulgar sounds that threatened to come out. His whole body trembled from the effort.

  
“Don’t hold back,” Hannibal said against him, “Let me hear you, William.”

Will moaned and whimpered without restraint. His hand worked faster as Hannibal ate him out, tongue circling his rim, before sliding inside, then out again to circle over and over again. His hips shuddered as he came close to climax, and Will stopped his hand, held the base of his cock to hold back his building orgasm. A long, low whine escaped his lips, he didn’t think he could hold out.

Hannibal’s hand wrapped around Will’s on his cock, and squeezed. The additional pressure held back Will’s orgasm that continued to build, as Hannibal continued his onslaught against Will’s rim. As the pressure edged the line between pleasure and pain Hannibal let go.

“Cum, William, now,”

It was all William needed to come, his mind empty save for the blinding pleasure that trembled through his body, and squirted cum across his hand and stomach in hot, sticky ropes. He lay boneless against the bed, panting, and blissed out. He didn’t notice Hannibal pull the blindfold off, but felt the pressure of his lips against his own, and sloppily kissed back between pants. Hannibal’s tongue licked into Will’s mouth, and for several moments they simply kissed, Will tasting himself on Hannibal’s tongue.

“You are delicious William,” Hannibal purred, “I shall have to have you for dessert as well,”

In a daze, Will opened his eyes, and looked into the dark corner of the room. There was no creature waiting for him. The only things in this room were himself and Hannibal. Will closed his eyes, and let his body go limp, “Thank you, Hannibal,” He said.

“Anything for you, my dear William,”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my new tumblr blog! I'll be taking smut requests, or answering smutty asks with little ficlets. 
> 
> http://delectablelector.tumblr.com/


End file.
